Seven Long Years
by TheVongola11th
Summary: When Korra thought she had forgotten Iroh… AU - Korroh Fic!
1. Chapter 1

FIRST KORRA FAN-FIC! This for all of you Korroh fans! I based this off of a story from fiction press, so the plot isn't entirely mines. It's called, From the Cradle to the Grave. And the story can be found here: fictionpress dot com / s/1504361/1/From_the_Cradle_to_the_Grave

Korra and Iroh would make perfect leads for this type of story! I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

"Korra, your face is a mess."

Eight year old Korra heavily sighed at her mom's constant nagging. Her mother would always over-exaggerate things…but then again, that's what mothers tend to do…

"Mom…I'm fine-Mooom!" Korra cried, as her mother wiped her face full of sea prune stew.

"Korra, your father and I are leaving for dinner…so we want you to be on your best behavior." Her mother said, as she straightened her daughter's water tribe outfit. Korra's innocent face immediately brightened up when she noticed her mother's beautiful, authentic southern water tribe dress. She also noticed that her mom's scraggly hair was done up to a neat bun.

"You mean I get to stay home alone?" The eight year old jumped up and down in excitement. This meant she could spend endless hours on certain activities like listening to her favorite radio station or running around like a crazed fire ferret without anyone to boss her around.

"No…"

Korra's energetic grin turned into a slight frown. _That could only mean one thing…_

"You're only eight; we can't let you cause trouble at home."

"But I'm the Avatar! I'm mature and responsible for my age!" Korra pouted, as she crossed her arms.

Her mother let out a chuckle as she ruffled her daughter's brown hair, "I'm sure you are at times, but we just want to make sure."

Korra sighed; her mother always gave her that excuse.

"Well, can I come with you…? There's nothing to eat here! You know how much I love republic city diners!"

Her mother let out another chuckle. "No, you can't…your father and I are going on a special date…that's why we decided to get you a babysitter!"

"Mooom!" Korra whined; her mom knew how much she hated babysitters, 99.9% of the ones her mother would get would always lock themselves away in the living room and leave Korra alone to play Pai Sho by herself.

Before Korra could protest any longer, her mother spoke up, interrupting her.

"You remember Iroh, right? His father is the General of the United Forces…and they just came in town a few days ago. And, they're here to stay for a long while."

Korra's face lit up once again. Her face broke out into a full blown grin.

"You mean Iroh's going to babysit me this time?" Korra nearly screamed; she loved that guy to death. He made up the 0.01% of babysitters she liked; Iroh was way different from the rest of them.

The general of the United Forces knew Korra's father since childhood, thus making both of Korra's family very close with him. It was only two years ago that Korra first met Iroh, who was only 13 at the time. Iroh then began babysitting her for several Yuan an hour whenever he and his father's fleet would arrive at Republic city.

Korra heard footsteps come from the stairs. She saw her father, in an elaborate, modern suit.

"My, you look dashing." Korra's mother smiled, placing her mocha hand on her father's shoulder.

"You look even more radiant." Korra's father replied, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Korra immediately stuck her tongue out.

"Blechh, gross!" Korra grimaced; she didn't quite get why people adored exchanging saliva with each other. It seriously grossed her out.

The three heard a few knocks on the front door. Korra immediately jumped up and ran to it.

"It's him!" Korra's high pitched voice screeched, she slightly tip-toed and opened the door. Her face brightened up when she saw the familiar pale skinned and black haired teen. His sunny, golden eyes were what marked his appearance though.

"Iroh!" Korra yelled, opening up her tanned arms for a hug; she jumped up and down in excitement.

Iroh immediately grinned at Korra's enthusiasm. He knelt down until he reached Korra's shorter height; he picked the girl up, enveloping her into a hug. Korra smiled as she inhaled Iroh's familiar robust, spicy scent.

"How's it going, Korra?" Iroh chuckled, as Korra's short arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Everything's going great!" The eight year old's voice was muffled against Iroh's shoulder.

"Korra!" Her father smiled, "Be on your best behavior while we're gone."

Korra's father placed an affectionate hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Iroh; we really owe you one once we get back." Korra's father chuckled, "Just make sure Korra's in bed by 9:00."

"Don't worry; I got her taken care of." Iroh replied.

"All right, we'll be back by 10:00! Bye Korra, bye Iroh!" Korra's father said, before the two parents quietly shut the front door on their way outside.

Iroh placed Korra back on the floor.

Korra's parents were gone; this meant that the two were alone. Korra looked up at Iroh, giving him a wide smile, her blue eyes dancing with anticipation. Iroh definitely knew where this was going; he couldn't help but to smile back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fifteen year old Iroh spoke up.

Korra eagerly nodded her head, "You're going to show me some fire bending moves!"

"Yup." The fifteen year old boy nodded.

"Aww sweet!" Korra yelped. Being excited was an understatement. This was why Korra liked Iroh so much; he'd always make his babysitting job so enjoyable for her. Instead of endlessly bossing her around and giving her boring activities to do, he would always secretly train her fire bending for part of the time. Besides, Korra needed the training; she had to master all of the elements sooner or later.

"Don't tell your parents, okay? You know this is a secret between you and me."

"Of course! I'm the Avatar!" Korra exclaimed, giving Iroh a wide toothed grin. Iroh affectionately ruffled Korra's head, earning a squeal from the little girl.

"Okay then, let's get started!"

* * *

"All right, separate your arms, like this." Iroh placed one of his pale arms ahead of him, while placing the left one next to his chest, "And keep your balance."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Korra replied, copying Iroh's stance.

The two were outside on one of the very few spacy fields in republic city. Grass and sparse trees of different autumn colors covered the place. The area was vacant compared to all the bustling places of the city and it was very close to Korra's home, which made this a perfect training site.

"Now put your hands into fists."

Korra curled both her hands.

"Now with as much strength, punch your left fist forward. Like this."

Iroh steadily punched his fist, sending a large fireball towards the pink hued sky. Korra squinted into the evening sunset, before seeing Iroh's perfect fire bending dissipate.

"Here I go!"

The eight year old girl bluntly jerked her fist forward. A larger fire ball appeared from her fist. Korra squealed in happiness.

"I did it! I did it!"

"Wow; that was amazing; you seem to be catching on!" Iroh exclaimed, "…You are way better than me when I was your age."

"Yeah! And you gotta deal with it!" Korra grinned, as she said her catchphrase.

"And you're not so modest yourself." The fire bender smiled.

Korra raised her eyebrow, "What does modest mean…?"

"You'll learn when you're older."

"Come on, tell meee!" Korra whined, but her attention changed to Iroh, who carried two wooden sticks, "Are we going to spar again, Iroh?"

"Yeah." The boy replied, "Only if you catch me first!"

Iroh immediately ran.

"No fair!" Korra exclaimed, running after him, "Wait for me!"

Korra ran through the field, as she chased Iroh. The autumn trees became blurs of orange, yellow, brown, and red. Korra expertly dodged all the trees, following Iroh's swift lead. She tried her best to keep up with the teenage boy which was working because of her fast and agile speed. The avatar couldn't help but giggle; she loved this. The cool wind was blowing against her face; her hair was being whipped in all directions, it felt so good.

Iroh instantly stopped, causing Korra skid to stop. When the girl nearly bumped into him, Iroh immediately picked Korra up, causing the girl to squeal and shriek into a fit of high pitched giggles.

"Unhand me, Iroh!" Korra laughed, as she struggled to get down from his tall height.

Iroh placed Korra on top of him, so she was sitting on his shoulders. He placed his hands on either side of her knees so she wouldn't fall off. The black haired boy began to run, causing Korra to laugh once more.

"Wheee!" Korra yelped, causing Iroh to laugh at Korra's excitement.

Iroh ran towards the end of the field, reaching the streets of republic city. Cars of all types were driving hectically throughout the road; people were hastily heading towards their destinations. Skyscrapers of many types could also be seen throughout the distance.

Korra yelled in happiness as they two quickly passed through the street, carefully avoiding all the cars. The tall buildings were quickly passing by as Iroh ran. Korra wowed as she saw a large bridge in the distance, which looked like a masterpiece painting because of the prominent sunset. All of it was so amazing, the tall view of the city Korra got, the blurs of the people and automobiles, and the beautiful dusk.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" An angry driver yelled at the two, his face was beat red as his head popped out from the car window.

"Whoops, sorry!" Iroh shouted back, as they both excited the street.

The two finally came to a stop, once they reached a sidewalk. Iroh carefully placed Korra back down.

"Wow! That was so amazing! I've never done anything nearly as fun as today!" Korra exclaimed, "That was sooooooo fun! We gotta do that sometime again!"

Iroh panted as he tried to catch his breath, "Yeah, that was great!"

Korra nodded in anticipation, sending him a wide smile. Afterwards, Korra sat down on a nearby bench. The girl motioned for Iroh to sit with her as she patted the space next to her. The firebender sat next to the girl; the two rested for what seemed like ages before one of them spoke up.

"Wow, it's getting dark; we should be heading back home." Iroh spoke up, "For dinner and your bedtime."

"Aww! Do I have to?" Korra cried.

"Of course." Iroh teased.

* * *

"B-but it's Friday! And, and we didn't even get to spar!" Korra protested, "Pleaseeee Iroh, just 30 minutes more, please!"

Iroh was carrying Korra upstairs, to her bedroom.

"We can always spar next time I babysit. And your parents said to get you to bed by this time."

"But…Iroooh! Pleaseeee! I'll make sure to sleep extra early next time you come!"

"All right, how about I tell you a bedtime story then?"

Korra's frown turned into a small smile.

"Okay…"

After Iroh placed Korra down, the girl climbed into her bed, resting her head on her pillow. Iroh sat on the edge of Korra's bed. After the two got comfortable, Iroh began his story-telling.

"A long time ago, there was a boy trapped in an iceberg underwater…."

"Is this the one about Avatar Aang…?" Korra sleepily asked. She loved this story a lot. In fact, it was her favorite, considering that Aang was the avatar before her.

"Mhm." Iroh nodded.

"This story is my favorite." Korra nodded.

Iroh continued, "Nobody knew of his whereabouts. That is, until two young water tribe siblings were going on a simple fishing trip. One of them became frustrated and nearly water bended them out their canoe. Their waterbending was so powerful that it brought the iceberg to the surface. The water tribe sibling noticed a figure inside of the iceberg, so she tried breaking the iceberg with her brother's weapon…."

Several minutes passed by, and Korra was blinking her eyes, trying to stay awake. The girl even let out a yawn.

"...Even though she was blind, her earthbending was much better than those around her. She often went to earth bending tournaments in secret titled under 'The Blind Bandit'. Her parents under estimated her because they treated her blindness as a great disability against her bending."

Another several minutes passed.

"…After the tyrannical fire lord's bending was taken away…balance was restored to the world."

Iroh noticed that Korra was already sound asleep, snoring loud and evident. The girl's body was sprawled across the bed, bed sheet tangled underneath her. Iroh chuckled at his and straightened her form, neatly placing the bed sheet over her. Korra absently smiled, snoring becoming quieter.

"Goodnight." Iroh quietly said.

When Iroh was about to the leave the bedroom to quietly shut the door, something interrupted him.

"Iroh…"

Korra's voice was groggily from the sleep.

"What is it?"

"Will you babysit next time…?"

"Of course I will."

"Pinkie swear…?"

"Pinkie swear." Iroh smiled to himself.

"Okay…good night…and-and sweet dreams!" Korra's sleepiness was getting to her.

"Night, Korra."


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPPIE! :D Yayness!

I forgot the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A:LOK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

I hope you enjoy this one! (For all you Mako haters out there, I hope you really enjoy this chapter. :D muwahahaha. I'm so mean to Mako.)

For all of you who don't know, this is an AU story…so there probably won't be any Equalist/Amon problems in this.

Pleaseeeeee R&R! Makes me inspired to bring out the new chapters! :D

**~~~~KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH~~~~**

Time passed.

Two years, specifically. Within those two years, the United Forces didn't have any major missions or tasks, thus enabling them to stay in Republic city for very long periods of time. This meant that, whenever Korra's parents were away, Iroh didn't hesitate to babysit her. Iroh would always state that Korra's parents didn't have to pay so much, but Korra's parents, especially her mom, would insist because Iroh has done so much for their little Korra.

Over those years, the two's immense bond became even stronger. Iroh would babysit her so often that Korra's parents would picture Iroh as an older brother for Korra.

One day, on a sweltering hot afternoon, Iroh volunteered to babysit Korra once again. The two were outside on the same field they spent so many countless times together in. Seventeen year old Iroh was teaching ten year old Korra some more fire bending basics. Not only did Korra improve on her fire bending, she improved on her water and earth bending.

"Iroh! Iroh! Watch this!" Korra exclaimed.

Korra was standing in front of Iroh who leaned back against a tree. The mocha skinned girl pointed to a nearby vendor. The vendor consisted of a large table with several earth-made artifacts. A person stood behind the table who appeared to be selling the artifacts.

Korra did a mischievous giggle and ran behind the tree Iroh was in so she could be out of the vendor's sight. With a swift hand motion, Korra sent all the earth artifacts flying towards the sky and back down the ground with her earth-bending. The vendor, in response, dropped his jaw in disbelief before shouting out expletives and curse words. Korra couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the Vendor couldn't see her earth bend the rocks…or anyone earth bend for that matter.

Korra looked down at Iroh and noticed his distant expression. He was smiling at Korra's "trick", but something seemed off. The ten year old girl couldn't help but slightly frown. Korra crouched down until she was sitting next to the firebender.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, "You look kinda upset."

Iroh immediately snapped out of his senses and turned towards Korra. He put on a bigger smile.

"Everything's fine." Iroh replied, placing a firm hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" The girl looked up at Iroh.

"I'm sure." Iroh reassured, affectionately rubbing Korra's shoulder with his hand, "It's just that I'm becoming the General of the United Forces soon…my father's time has passed as general, and now it's my turn. I guess I'm not used to the fact that I'm going to get a huge pile of responsibilities handed to me all of a sudden."

"Oh…" Korra replied; all of a sudden her emotions fell.

She remembered the fact that Iroh was supposed to be leaving for the fire nation in one month's time.

Korra seriously wondered why she was so upset about all this; I mean, Iroh would probably come back in a couple weeks like he did whenever his dad was General. They would always come and go at times. Korra bit her lip, all these unfamiliar emotions were running through her head. Then she thought…

…could she be falling for him? Korra shook her head of the stupid thoughts; she wasn't the type to crush on anyone. She was a simple tomboy; she never paid attention to those kind of feelings. Never ever. He was like an older brother to her, nothing more. Plus, he was seven years older!

Korra stole a quick glance at Iroh. She couldn't help but slightly blush. She had to admit, Iroh was pretty good looking. He had high cheekbones that framed his face perfectly and prominent, golden eyes that were so amazing. His jet black hair was styled neatly, part of it covering his eyes. She immediately dismissed those thoughts; there was no way she had a crush on him.

"It's going to be all right though, we can always write while I'm gone." Iroh smiled, causing Korra to blush even more. The avatar bowed her head down, so Iroh wouldn't notice her red cheeks. She quickly nodded her head.

After a while, Korra spoke up.

"…So how long will you be gone this time?" Korra asked, she was so used to the long two year period that Iroh and his father stayed in Republic city for.

Iroh paused for a moment.

"…I honestly don't know. It could be a few months…maybe even up to a couple of years. But I'm sure time will fly by quickly."

"Iroh…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you say goodbye?"

Iroh slightly frowned at Korra's upset tone of voice, but then smiled, "Of course I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**~~~~KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH~~~~**

One month flew by quickly. Iroh, unfortunately, didn't keep to his promise. He didn't say his goodbye to Korra. The last that Korra ever heard of him was from her parents.

"Iroh's father passed down the leadership of the United Forces onto Iroh. He's been really busy lately…traveling around the world, signing papers, and just patrolling the United Forces in general." Korra's father stated.

Days would pass and Korra would constantly grieve over Iroh's departure, even more at the fact that she didn't get to say goodbye to him. It was normal, considering how close she became with him.

Then those days turned into months then the months turned into years. The thought of Iroh slowly dissipated from Korra's mind, during the long periods of time. Korra became busy with her own Avatar training and duties, making her easily forget about Iroh and the fact that he wasn't going to come back to Republic City until _seven long years_ passed.

**~~~~KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH~~~~**

_Seven years later…_

"Come on Korra! Be the leaf!"

"Arrghh!"

Thud.

Seventeen year old Korra fell flat on her face. She let out an exasperated groan.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, Jinora." Korra replied, before standing up straight, in plain view, "This air bending training isn't doing justice for me. It doesn't sink in."

Seven years have done well to Korra. The avatar certainly changed from a short, innocent kid to a strong, young woman. Her hectic training even showed, giving her toned and slightly muscular arms and a firm stomach. And, well, quite….a large bust.

Korra sighed before sliding her hand across her ponytail. She seriously hated air bending and the training that came along with it. Seventeen years…and she still couldn't bend a puff of air. Recently, the avatar would visit Air Temple Island, which was only a short distance from republic city, to complete her air bending training by Avatar Aang's son, Tenzin, and his three kids.

Korra frowned at the nearby contraption of spinning walls that caused her to fall straight on the ground. The afternoon sun nearly blinded the barriers, making it even harder to concentrate.

"Okay Korra, you have to take small steps at a time. Don't just do it all at once." Jinora, who was the eldest of Tenzin's kids, said, "…and slowly spin around, trying your best to avoid contact with the walls."

"All right, I guess I'll give this one more try." Korra replied, as she pushed her air bending uniform sleeves up.

Korra breathed in and went straight for the walls again. The avatar slowly spun around, trying her best to imitate a leaf. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that a wall was right ahead of her, causing her to crash straight into it. The pattern of the spinning walls caused her to bump into one right after another.

"Arggh! Ack!" Korra cried, before she was sent tumbling to the floor right again, "Damn it!"

"…I should get Dad, maybe he could be more of use than me…" Ten year old Jinora said, referring to Tenzin.

"No, its fine…I'll just call it a day." Korra replied, "I'm beat."

"Okay, see you later then, I'll tell dad that you decided to leave early."

Korra nodded, before giving a curt wave to Jinora before heading back to republic city. She knew Tenzin would not take this too lightly, since the air bending master was so strict on Korra's air training schedule. Korra shrugged; she could explain it to him.

**~~~~KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH~~~~**

"Korra! Your room's a mess! Ah, have you heard of cleanup before?"

"Whatever, Asami. You should be used to it by now."

Asami Sato, who was Korra's best friend of six years, trailed after Korra in the Avatar's pigsty of a room. Asami grimaced when she stepped on something rather sticky.

"Aww, Korra…what is this…?"

Korra peered down to whatever Asami stepped on.

"Must be last week's lunch." Korra saw Asami's grimace, "You know I don't have time to simply clean up my room; my schedule has been training, training, training. Plus, I just got a new job at the pro bending arena not too long ago."

"Excuses, excuses." Asami replied, "I'm constantly working with my father at his car shop and I still I have time to do basic necessities, like cleaning my room up."

"Your schedule isn't as filled as mines, so of course you have time." Korra mumbled, as she fidgeted her radio sensor, trying to get a good signal. Sloppy static came from the device, before actual broadcasting came on.

"…_And Bolin swoops another chuck of earthbending at the opposing team!"_

The grainy voice came from the radio announcer.

"_OH! Wouldja look at that! __**Mako**__ swiftly uses his fire bending as an advantage to attack from the sidelines!"_

Korra and Asami couldn't help but to roll their eyes at that name the announcer just said.

"Mako is still at his pro-bending game, isn't he…?" Asami sighed, "As much as I like the fire ferrets; they need to loose for once so that Mako could learn not to be so arrogant."

"That would definitely teach him a lesson or two." Korra agreed.

The two girls had lots of beef to deal with this "Mako" because Mako broke both their hearts at the same time. A year ago, Mako actually had the nerve to cheat on Korra with Asami. He also had the nerve to cheat on Asami with Korra, without both the girl's knowing.

And how was Mako so slick with this cheating? When Mako first met Korra, he lied about his name to both the girls, going under different aliases to the both of them, so Asami or Korra wouldn't get suspicious.

"I really don't know how someone as sweet as Bolin is brothers with a cheating womanizer like Mako." Asami frowned, quickly turning off the radio.

"And the fact that he knew we were best friends is even more sickening." Korra shook her head, "I know I'm definitely not going to date a guy ever again after what Mako put us both through."

"Are you sure about that?" Asami asked, "You're only seventeen, you have a whole life ahead of you."

"I have a whole life of Avatar duties ahead of me, I don't have time for guys, especially guys like that jerk." Korra crossed her arms.

Asami couldn't help but to giggle.

"Then again...you definitely don't seem like the boy crazy type of girl. You're tomboyish…and independent."

"Of course I am." Korra haughtily replied, "Mako's the only guy I've ever fallen in love with. Unfortunately, he had to turn into cheating scum."

The avatar sighed and fell back onto her bed.

"If anything, I'm sure your perfect guy will come around." Asami spoke up, "…Like Bolin."

Korra immediately stood up.

"No way!" Korra exclaimed, "He's just a friend…and a goofy one at that."

"But that guy has the biggest crush on you!"

Asami broke into a fit of laughter.

"You didn't think I noticed?" Korra rolled her eyes.

"I'm joking, Korra!" Asami said, giggles still evident in her voice.

Korra pursed her lips in annoyance. As much as Asami liked messing with her, Korra couldn't help but to look up at Asami in a way. The girl was filthy rich, gorgeous, exciting, and very successful in general. The best friends were quiet for a while until Asami spoke up.

"Oh! Korra, I heard there's a special Pro-bending match tomorrow night. I picked up a newspaper about it earlier today." The black haired girl said, pulling out a newspaper from her pocket, then pointed to a specific page, "See over here."

"Special tournament…Fireferrets going against the Wolfbats…" Korra read, then gasped in excitement, "_THE_ wolfbats? Aren't they like one of the best pro-bending champions out there?"

"Yup, they're the reigning champions for four years straight. So everyone's been talking about this tournament."

"We HAVE to see this. It would be great to see Mako's ass get whooped!" Korra laughed, as she punched her right fist onto her left palm.

Asami grabbed the newspaper, then read, "It also says year that the cause of all these winnings is by Wolfbat leader, Tahno, who led his team to a third round knockout in the finals!"

"Spirits! That's pretty neat." Korra replied, "There is no way we're missing this championship."

"Yeah, you could even get us front seats since you work there."

"Of course I could!" Korra exclaimed, "I can't believe I didn't know about this. God! This is going to be so exciting to watch!"

**~~~~KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH~~~~**

Downstairs, a knock was heard on the front door. Korra's mother immediately opened it, revealing a familiar face.

"Oh, Pema!" Korra's mother exclaimed, "What brings you here?"

"I have something important to tell you!" Pema said.

Pema, who was Tenzin's wife and mother of Tenzin's three kids, became great friends with Korra's mother, not too long after Korra started training with Tenzin. Korra's mother motioned for Pema to sit on one the dining room chairs before sitting across from her. Tenzin's wife carefully placed her hand over her full stomach.

"So how's the baby doing?" Korra's mother asked.

"Same as usual, just been having sore feet for a while." Pema chuckled, "But never mind that, I have something very important that you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Well…you were good friends with the Ex-general of the United Forces, right?" Pema said.

Korra's mother immediately nodded, "Yes, I haven't seen him in seven years. Same goes with my husband. Ever since him and his family left Republic city, my husband didn't really get much of a chance to mail or talk with him since they've been so busy. Ever since, they slowly stopped talking."

Pema frowned at this, "Time, unfortunately, does do that to us."

Korra's mother nodded as she stood up, "I'll make some ginseng tea."

The brown haired women grabbed a few packets of herbs from nearby kitchen cabinets. She turned on the sink of water, pouring it into a kettle.

"You have heard of the ex-general's son, right?" Pema spoke up.

Korra's mother immediately turned off the sink.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Korra's mother asked, not quite hearing Pema over the water she had just turned off.

"The ex-general's son, Iroh. He's been up to a lot lately."

_Iroh. _That name definitely rang a bell.

"Ohh! I remember him! I haven't heard his name in ages!" Korra's mom exclaimed, then asked with further curiosity, "So…since Iroh is general now, I imagine his life must be busy these days."

"Very busy. He's been very successful though. He's traveled across the world, scouring places like Ba Sing Se to the Northern water tribe…even insignificant places like Wale Tail Island. He's earned so much money over the years because of his great leadership as general."

Korra's mother slowly nodded her head as she put the ginseng herb into the kettle, before placing the kettle onto the stove. She suddenly remembered all those memories filled with Iroh babysitting her daughter. Korra's mother couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure he has; he was such a delightful and charming boy."

"He does have the charm, as lots of women said." Pema chuckled, "He's quite a looker."

Korra's mother also laughed at this, "So I imagine he must have tons of girlfriends."

"Oh no…last time I heard, the general of the United Forces is free and single."

"Interesting." Korra's mother brought to tea cups to the table and began pouring the tea into the small cups.

"Gosh, my eldest and second eldest, Jinora and Ikki, has been fawning over Iroh lately, begging to meet him. They must not only look up to him because of his status on the United Forces, but his appearance."

"Too bad he probably lives on the other side of the world."

"You didn't know?" Pema spoke up.

"Didn't know what?"

"…Iroh has been transferred; he's coming back to Republic City for business."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! I made this one extra-long! I hope you enjoy! REVIEW PLEASEEEE! I really want a lot of reviews for this chapter since I had so much fun writing it! I'd love to see what you all think about this one. :D**

**ENJOY!**

**~~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~~**

"Come on, Korra, wake up! It's time for another day of air bending training; get up and face it!"

"Not yet…" Korra's voice was muffled by her pillow. She was trying to ignore her mom's constant callings. The avatar was definitely not a morning person, especially when she had to wake up for…air bending practice. Korra always wondered why Tenzin would schedule training so early; it wasn't good for her. Oh how Korra wished she could face plant her pillow forever so she would have to wake up to this.

"Korra you're going to be late!" Korra's mother shouted from downstairs.

"I'm up!" Korra groaned and immediately lifted herself up. She pursed her lips at the sunrise that could be seen through her window. _So early…_

The avatar let out a yawn, before getting off her bed. She walked over to her mirror and saw her reflection. Her hair was a scraggly mess and her blue eyes were droopy with sleep. Korra bit her lip once she realized she wore her air bending training outfit to sleep again. The girl sloppily put hair into a ponytail and went downstairs.

**~~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~~**

Korra yawned for what seemed to be the 50th time, before entering the training field in Air Temple Island.

"Where the heck is Tenzin…?"Korra impatiently said. She was just about ready to leave the island just to go back home to sleep. At least there was something to look forward to today; Korra was going to see the ultimate pro-bending battle between the Fireferrets and the Wolfbats with Asami tonight. The avatar crouched down and slowly closed her eyes, ready to drift into sleep-

"Korra! You're actually on time today."

Korra abruptly stood up, almost tripping on her feet. She saw Tenzin and his three kids trailing behind him.

"Good morning to you, Tenzin." Korra greeted, with absolutely no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Jinora told me you left training early last time." Tenzin said. Korra sheepishly smiled when she saw the dissatisfied look on Tenzin's stern face.

"Well…I…those walls were very…hard to pass through…I decided I should take a break. I mean, you shouldn't have to cram all this on me at one time…" Korra nervously said as she pointed her index fingers together.

Tenzin let out an aggravated sigh, "You know you can't keep doing this, Korra; this training is essential for you to master air bending and you're way behind then I thought."

"I know, it's just that it's not coming to me…I keep trying and I still can't air bend." Korra replied, "I'm not cut out to be an airbender."

"You're the avatar and that means you're an airbender."

Korra heavily sighed, "Fine, whatever. Let's just start."

**~~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~~**

Korra's mother sat alone at her table, reading Republic City's daily newspaper. Korra's father was off at work while Korra was hectically training at Air Temple Island. So, she basically had the house to herself at this moment of time. The only noise in the house was the constant panting of the house pet, baby polar bear dog, Naga. Korra's mother smiled as she petted Naga's back.

_Brrrrnnnng!_

Korra's mom jumped up at the sudden ring of the phone. She sighed before standing up to her feet; she walked over to the phone and answered the device.

"Hello?" The woman answered.

"…Is this Tonraq's residence?" A deep, throaty voice came from the other line. Korra's mother raised her eyebrow at this; the voice sounded strangely familiar. She also wondered why they were calling for her husband.

"Yes…but I'm his wife." The voice on the other line paused for a moment before speaking once again.

"Hey, This is _General Iroh._ It's been a very long time, hasn't it? How's everything going?"

Korra's mother's eyes widened; she was speechless. Was this really happening? The voice from the other line noticed the long pause from Korra's mother.

"Uh...I'm not sure if you remember me, but I frequently babysat for your daughter a long time ago."

"Of course I remember you! How could I not?" Korra's mom exclaimed, clutching the phone in complete surprise. She heard a slight, relieved chuckle from the other line.

She could not believe this, after seven long years…Iroh suddenly calls. It was very surprising, but exciting at the same time.

"So, how are you?" His voice was like a melody.

"I've been doing quite fine actually. Everything has been going pretty smooth for the past couple of years." Korra's mom answered, "What about you?"

"I've been busy, but things have been going really well. It's finally nice to take a break for once." Iroh replied, then looked for something else to talk about so the phone conversation wouldn't be so awkward, "So how's the family?"

Korra's mom chuckled, "My husband recently got a raise at his job, so he earns nearly double the amount of Yuans he used to…and Korra's been working on her training for Airbending. How're your parents doing?"

"My parent's are back home taking care of grandfather. He's still alive and well." Iroh replied, "My father wanted to talk to your husband again, seeing that they haven't talked in…nearly seven years. So…he made me call your place, especially since I'm one to be coming to Republic City. Sorry if it was so out of the blue."

"Don't apologize! I'm actually quite ecstatic you're coming back here. We should totally catch up on things, especially since so much has changed over these years!" Korra's mother exclaimed, "So where'll you be staying?"

"Uhh…I'll be spending a couple of days at the hotel not too far off of Air Temple Island." Iroh replied.

Korra's mom nearly gasped in exhilaration at this.

"That's not too far!" She said, "You should stay with us instead!"

There was a pause.

"I'm not sure…I mean, I'm already calling your house all of a sudden…and I don't want to impose on you guys." Iroh could be way too nice sometimes.

"Pfft! Come on, Iroh. You've done so much for our family before, so it's only fair if we let you stay at our place. A general like you doesn't need to stay in a dirty hotel run by complete strangers." Korra's mother chuckled, "Plus, we really need to catch up."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Iroh timidly asked.

"Yes, yes! I insist!" Korra's mom replied, "So what time do you think you'll get here?"

"I'll probably arrive here by ship in the mid afternoon…" Iroh answered, "After that, I have to take care of a few things with the United Forces…so I guess I'll be here by 7:00."

"Great! We'll make sure to cook a delicious water tribe feast!" Korra's mother replied; sometimes she just loved going overboard with things.

"All right…" Iroh chuckled, Korra's mother couldn't help but smile at Iroh's sweet laughter, "I have to start a scheduled meeting in a few minutes...so I'll see you guys tonight?"

"Of course, Iroh! We can't wait for you to be here!" Korra's mother replied.

"Thank you for letting me stay over. It means a lot." Iroh said.

"You're very welcome, Iroh, it was great talking to you."

"Same goes to you too."

"All right then; see you later, Iroh."

Korra's mother placed the phone back. Afterwards, she smiled to herself. She couldn't stop wondering about how Iroh changed over these years. Just the thought of a simple babysitter becoming a very successful General intrigued her very much.

Suddenly Korra's mom heard the door abruptly open; she saw her daughter quickly burst through inside. Korra looked rather tired and famished from the training. Her hair was sticking from most sides, some of it awkwardly sticking to her face, making her look like a mess.

"What's the rush, Korra?" Her mom asked, obviously surprised by the sudden entrance from her daughter.

"Tenzin can be so ughh sometimes!" Korra angrily shouted, "He never seems to like doing anything that doesn't go his way! Seriously I offer some helpful advice to make his teaching easier, but he HAS to go against it because it doesn't stick to his rigid teaching-"

"Korra! Calm down." Korra's mother interrupted, "I have some great news!"

"What is it?"

"Well…earlier today someone very important called."

"Oh?" Korra raised her eyebrow, and then remembered, "Monkeyfeathers! I gotta go to work; I'll be late!"

When Korra was about to make a leave for the front door, her mother interrupted her once again.

"You didn't let me finish!"

Korra stubbornly pursed her lips.

"Someone important just called and he's coming over tonight…around 7:00, so I want you to make him feel welcome-"

Korra immediately stopped in her tracks and paused, "Tonight? Well…speaking of tonight…me and Asami just bought tickets for the special Pro-bending tournament today. And we were planning to go watch the Fireferrets go against the Wolfbats-"

"Korra! Don't interrupt." Korra's mom said, with slight impatience in her voice. Korra sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for her mom to finish. When Korra's mom was about to speak, Korra interrupted again.

"So who's coming?" The avatar said with fake interest.

Korra's mom paused for a moment, before speaking up.

"Do you remember General Iroh?"

Korra immediately hesitated.

She tapped her index finger against her lips, trying to conjure up thoughts about said person. Korra's mother sighed when she saw the blank and clueless look in Korra's eyes. The avatar shrugged.

"Nope…name doesn't ring a bell."

Korra's mother let out an exasperated sigh, "Come on, Korra…of course you do. He used to babysit you all the time when you were little."

"Uhh…" Korra stood there, looking quite dumbfounded, unable to come up with any thoughts or memories about the guy.

"You seriously don't remember? He had jet black hair, golden eyes…**and he became General of the United Forces nearly seven years ago!"**

Then it clicked…or at least some of it.

"Ohh! Now I remember him! He was so fun to have around." Korra replied, though her memory was still foggy about the babysitting memories they had together.

Korra's mom smiled, relieved that her daughter didn't completely forget, "Well you're in luck because he's coming over to stay for a couple of days, starting tonight! It'll be great to reintroduce yourself to him!"

Korra scratched the back of her head.

"Can't I meet him tomorrow? I have plans with Asami today; we're going to watch the special pro-bending tournament tonight."

"No you may not." Korra's mom replied, "You haven't seen him in seven years! It would be nice for you to get reacquainted with him on his first day back."

Korra's eyes widened.

"What?" Korra shouted, her naturally short temper getting the better of her, "But, I can always meet him tomorrow! There's only one opportunity to see this tournament and that's tonight! Come on Mom, please!"

"I said, no. Don't you go to these pro-bending tournaments all the time?"

"Yeah, but this one is special!"

"That's what you say for all of them!"

"Since when?" Korra retorted, "This tournament is a once in a lifetime show! I have to go see it, plus I already brought the tickets!"

"You can always return yours, right?"

Korra groaned.

"This isn't fair, Mom!" The avatar shouted, before leaving the house to slam the front door shut.

Korra's mom sighed before rolling her eyes. Why did her daughter choose today to be so dramatic?

**~~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~~**

Korra frowned as she sat behind a vendor at work which was part of the pro-bending arena. The avatar would work part time at the gift shop and food stand, selling all kinds of items, ranging from different kinds of snacks and drinks to pro-bending sportswear.

Korra couldn't believe this day…first she gets orders constantly barked by Tenzin to get her training in line, then she realizes that she can't go to the most important pro-bending tournament of all time. Instead, she'd probably have the displeasure of hearing this Iroh guy tell them his "intriguing" life story tonight. She also had the misfortune of telling Asami that she had to miss it. Even worse, Korra was a sweaty, frazzled mess from training.

The avatar tried her best to clearly remember this "Iroh". But the only memories she had of him and her was the fact that he'd babysit her. She tried to accurately remember and pin-point his appearance, but no such luck. Then again, she couldn't blame herself; seven years is a very long period of time.

The avatar's head pounded as Tenzin's orders and commentary replayed in her mind.

_Korra, your movement is too stiff, loosen up!_

_You're moving way too fast, you have to be at peace! See how Ikki is doing it, you should follow her!_

_That's not how you meditate! Look! Meelo is doing it correctly!_

_Stop dozing off!_

_You're not supposed to be jerkbending, you're supposed to be airbending!_

Korra gritted her teeth. One more reason to quit air bending. Oh…but she was the avatar, she conveniently just had to learn air bending.

"…Wow, Korra is such a tease."

Korra immediately snapped back to her senses…she noticed a couple of her coworkers not too far away from her. The two coworker of Korra were girls that were around the avatar's age.

"Yeah, I seriously wondered how Mako put up with her. She's so damn arrogant, thinking she owns the place or something."

They were talking about her. Even worse, they probably noticed that Korra was there and they were talking loud enough on purpose…just for her to hear their biting insults. She always knew that people often insulted her out of jealousy because she was the Avatar or the fact that she used to date Mako…but this was just unbearable to hear.

"Just cause she's the freaking avatar doesn't mean she can think she's all that. Plus, I heard that Korra was going to hook up with Bolin." One of the girls said.

'_That is not true at all!' _Korra shouted in her mind.

Korra gritted her teeth; she wanted to punch some sense into those catty brats…but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"One brother is enough…but two...such a slut. I guess she can't keep one boy to herself. Can she?"

'_What kind of bullshit are they spouting out?' _Korra said, as she bit her lip, '_And for your information, Mako was the one who cheated on me!_'

She so badly wanted to say that out loud, but she couldn't.

Instead, a tear dropped on the surface of the table she was behind.

"Gosh, her parents should put her back in place where she belongs. They should teach her a thing or two about self-control when it comes to guys."

The two girls exchanged high fives and quietly snickered at each other before walking out of Korra's sight. Korra felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She almost NEVER cried. It wasn't like her. Why today? Was it because of all those bad events that happened recently...or the fact that she got the pleasure to hear her two coworkers talk bad about her.

"…is everything alright?"

Korra immediately snapped to her senses and furiously wiped away her tears. Crying in front of a customer…how ridiculous.

But Korra's mouth was wide agape right when she saw the sight of this customer. He had to be the most gorgeous thing she laid eyes on. The stranger had slightly disheveled black hair, a strong jaw, beautiful cheekbones, and piercing golden eyes. Korra's eyes absently trailed down to his clothes. The man seemed to look in his mid-20's, sporting a red overcoat with golden embroidery that was partially open. Under his coat was a white dress shirt, first few buttons messily undone, revealing a bit of his toned body. The weird part though was that this guy looked strangely familiar…

Korra realized she was staring at the guy for a bit too long.

"Ahh…u-um! Everything's fine!" Korra stuttered as she sheepishly laughed; this was definitely not like her.

"Are you sure?" The guy frowned.

"Yeah!" Korra nodded, as she sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve, "…a lot happened today, so yeah…"

Why was she so nervous in front of this stranger? Korra was never nervous; she was always so confident and sure of herself…but once she comes in contact with this stranger…she becomes a stuttering mess.

"Long day, huh?" The stranger spoke up.

"Yeah…" Korra replied, and then straightened herself up, "So…uh. Um… how may I help you today?"

'_Spirits!_ _Stop stammering so much!'_ Korra screamed in her head.

The man looked at the menu of the different selections of food and drinks, before making up his mind.

"What drink do you recommend?" The man spoke up.

Korra bit her lip, trying to regain her poise. This guy was just too damn good looking for her own good.

"W-well…I can say that nothing beats our freshly made wango…I-I mean mango beverage!" Korra slightly laughed, embarrassment creeping up on her.

The guy slightly chuckled at Korra's awkward "word" mix up, causing Korra's spine to tingle.

"Okay, mango it is." The stranger smiled, dimples forming on the edge of his cheeks. Korra nodded and slightly smiled back; gorgeous guy had a gorgeous smile.

"All right, one second."

Korra went to the prep station which was close to the counter she had stood behind. She nervously grabbed a couple of mango fruits and began peeling them. She vowed not to mess up on this guy's order. The avatar noticed that her hands were quite shaky.

'_Damn it, Korra! Get yourself together. You're just preparing a drink for a stranger!'_

Korra, chopped the mango into fine pieces and placed it into a fresh ice bowl, before pouring a bottle of papaya juice into it. She neatly placed an umbrella and straw on the corners of the bowl. She turned around and noticed the guy staring at her. Korra's face immediately became beat red.

"Sorry…It's just that you look strangely familiar." The guy replied, then shook his head, smiling, "Nevermind."

Korra's eyes widened but then she quickly gave him a slight laugh, before carefully handing him the drink.

"That'll be 21 Yuans." Korra replied.

The man handed her what looked to be like a coin worth 50 Yuans.

"Keep the change." The man smiled.

"T-Thank you." Korra replied, taking the coin. A rosy tint formed on her tanned cheeks.

"Could I also get one of those egg custard tarts, please?"

"Of course!" Korra said, before running to the food counter.

As she carefully opened the counter, she couldn't help but to quickly glance at the man. He was way too handsome. She also couldn't help but to wonder who this guy was. He looked to be from the fire nation…so maybe he was just visiting Republic City…? So much possibilities.

'_Curiosity doesn't hurt, right?_'

Korra nervously brought out the fresh egg custard tart. Her uncharacteristic uneasiness was getting the better of her, causing her to place her head down in shyness. Why couldn't she look him in the eyes? Korra couldn't help but think about fact that this guy possibly had some other place to be…so after he took his order…he would be leaving the shop…which meant that Korra would probably never see the man again. It was very likely, considering how big Republic City was.

"Here you go." Korra quietly said, handing him the fresh wrapped custard tart.

"Thanks." The man flashed a friendly grin, then noticed the prevalent pro-bending theme of the workplace, "So you're a fan of pro-bending?"

Korra paused, thinking of something that would pass as good enough to this handsome stranger. She found herself hesitating for a bit too long. _Come on, Korra, say something!_

"Yeah. I practically live for those games." Korra replied, thankful that she didn't stutter, then something popped in her head, "Are you going to the big pro-bending tournament tonight?

'_Was that too forward?' _Korra worried, '_But at least I said something…'_

"No, my schedule is pretty packed today." The man replied.

"It was nice talking to you."

Korra grinned and nodded her head, sadness evident in her voice, "Yeah, you too."

Korra watched the guy make his way towards the front door of the shop. After he went past that door into the crowded Republic City streets, he would be out of Korra's life forever. Korra so badly wanted to initiate a longer conversation with this guy…but she couldn't find herself to do it. She was always so confident and outgoing…but today she was such a mess, physically and emotionally. No wonder the guy probably wanted to leave.

**~~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~ KORROH ~~**

"Come on, Korra! Iroh is going to be here any minute!" Korra's mother squawked from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Korra yelled back. The avatar changed into a neat set of clothing and re-did her brown hair, trying to get all the knots out. She looked out her window, staring at the night sky. The tournament was probably starting by now…and Korra just HAD to miss it for this…

Korra attempted to kick a few of her outfits that were sprawled on the ground so the clothes would be out of her way, but instead she fell flat on her face.

"Shit!" Korra cried.

"Korra!"

"Hold on a second!" The avatar shouted, as she rose back to her feet. She impatiently threw her scattered clothes into her closet.

Korra couldn't help but to think of the handsome customer from earlier. He looked so eerily familiar…but she couldn't pinpoint it. And the fact that he thought she looked familiar too, made Korra twice as curious. She could've even asked for his name…but no…she had to be so nervous in front him. The avatar pursed her lips…now she wouldn't be able to find out...since she'd probably never see the guy again.

The avatar left her room and began to go down the stairs.

Then at the worst possible time…

…she heard a few knocks behind the door.

"Oh monkey feathers!" Korra's mother exclaimed, her voice panicky, "It must be Iroh!"

"Calm down, Senna!" Korra's father said, as Korra heard quick cluttering of dishes.

"Jeez! I haven't even cleaned up the countertops yet! Korra, would you get the door?"

"Okay, Mom!" Korra replied, going down the stairs at a faster pace.

The avatar grabbed the doorknob and reluctantly turned it. She just seriously wanted to hide, then fall asleep in her room so this day would end.

When Korra opened the door she almost swore she had a heart attack.

The person that was standing in front of her…

…was the very same man from the shop.

Black Hair. Golden Eyes.

Korra's mouth was wide agape. This was Iroh…that very same handsome customer from earlier. This was the guy who babysat her a very long time ago. She couldn't believe it. No wonder he looked so familiar. It was all coming back…the familiar facial features…the memories she shared with him…all of it.

Iroh had the same surprised look on his face too. Korra couldn't blame him. The two stood across from each other, unable to form anything clear of a sentence, the surprise was just way too evident.

"…you're…" Iroh managed to speak, complete shock apparent in his voice.

Before Iroh could say anything more, Korra felt this unfamiliar sensation her chest. She could not believe this. She really could not believe it all. Her head was becoming foggy…

"Iroh! Is that really you? My you've grown into such a man!" Korra's mother's voice could be heard from behind.

Korra, all of a sudden, keeled over. Everything turned black.


End file.
